


This Summer

by listlesszo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, PWP, this is!!! smut!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlesszo/pseuds/listlesszo
Summary: Combine heat and pressure. What do you get?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 287





	This Summer

**Author's Note:**

> (As this is smut, please do not read if you are under the age of 18.)
> 
> Hi! This is my first (published) smut fic, so hopefully it's alright. I figured I'd give ya'll something a little more cheerful than my last story! Enjoy :)

It was a hot day today.

Not unusual for late May, but it was very unwelcome by the disgruntled students who just wanted to study for their exams then go home. The air conditioners tried their best, rattling and humming in every dorm, but it couldn’t fight through the incessant haze hovering over Hope’s Peak. Even Kiyotaka, who prided himself on continuing in these tough conditions, felt lazy enough to stop studying and pick up a book instead. To be fair, he only had one exam left, which was history, and he had studied it for fun all week, treating it like a dessert after the hum drum of science and math. 

Next to him, at Kiyotaka’s desk, Mondo grumbled over his math study sheet. Because he struggled with it so much, Kiyotaka urged him to request it be his last exam so he could have more time to review the material. Mondo had agreed, but he felt just as prepared as he had last week. Meaning he still wasn’t ready. A slew of curse words escaped his mouth as he checked the answer sheet and found he was way off. _Again_. 

“Language.” Kiyotaka said blandly, not even looking up from his book. It was some top rated book told from multiple viewpoints. He wasn’t big on fiction-he preferred biographies or books loaded with facts-but he knew that these popular works would provide more talking points with his fellow classmates. 

A pencil flew just out of Kiyotaka’s line of vision, followed by what looked like a math textbook. He sighed and put his book down, turning to glare at Mondo, who was back to the study guide. Sweat shone on the biker’s bare back, the heat proving to be too much for even the lightest of clothes. His hair was left unkempt, making Kiyotaka want to go up and run a hand through it and-he should stop. He would never forgive himself if his boyfriend failed a test because of _hormones_ not left in check. 

He picked the book back up. Flopped back down on his bed. 

“When can I take a break?” Mondo asked. Kiyotaka glanced at his watch.

“Twenty minutes.”

A frustrated sigh erupted and there was the definite sound of papers being scattered around. Kiyotaka had made a study schedule for Mondo and forced him to follow it, leading to lots of whining the perfect dutifully ignored. 

“If you’re stuck, might I suggest looking back at the textbook or watching those videos I sent you? Or…and this is a crazy suggestion, _trust me_ , you could ask me and I could _help_ you!” 

“Dammit Taka it’s too goddamn hot for your fuckin’ attitude!” Mondo was yelling now, chair scraping rudely across the floor as he shot up to glare at his boyfriend.

“I’ve been doing all that shit and I’m still stuck! You think I’m goofin’ around? I’m gonna fuckin’ fail this class!” He sunk on the bed and shook his head. “Forget it. M’ going back to my room.”

“No! Mondo, I’m sorry.” Kiyotaka moved to latch onto his lover, fingers instinctively pushing back thick strands of hair. “I think the heat is getting to both of us. Come rest for a minute, hmm?"

Mondo nodded, and Kiyotaka pulled him back so they were facing each other. Okay, so _maybe_ he just wanted to admire his boyfriend for a bit. But just admiring! No funny business. He and Mondo had an agreement to save those kinds of moments for the summer. 

The air conditioner rumbled above them, a soundtrack to these restless days everyone wished could melt faster into the endless days of vacation. Kiyotaka, though disappointed to see another school year pass by, was ready for this break, if only because it meant he could spend more time with Mondo. They would go to the pool, to restaurants, live out his fantasy of having a lover to spend the night with. 

“What are you smilin’ about?” Mondo’s low voice shook him out of his thoughts. Kiyotaka traced a finger over the biker’s lovely face.

“I’m thinking about all the things we’ll do over the summer.” He shifted closer to press a gentle kiss to Mondo’s forehead, grinning as a pair of arms kept him close when he tried to scoot back. 

“Mmmm.” In the thick heat Mondo’s voice was even lower, rougher, and Kiyotaka closed his eyes to revel in it. “I’ve got some stuff in mind too.” Lips ghosted over lips. 

What was that rule about no funny business? Kiyotaka didn’t remember making one. He pulled Mondo closer to complete the kiss, hands gripping onto slippery skin. He could feel muscle and bare skin and hot breath and _wow_ , he was drowning in it, it being love or lust or whatever, it didn’t matter anyway. 

Kiyotaka opened his eyes and found Mondo looking directly at him, face clouded with lust. “Can I have an example of said "stuff"?” 

A smirk. “Somethin’ like this.” They reconnected but with more desperation. Maybe it was the stress of finals, of unbearable heat, but Kiyotaka allowed the moment to unfold. He didn’t want to wait anymore. He needed Mondo. His hands traced down the biker’s sweats, stopping to feel up a muscular thigh and hear a tiny moan. 

“God damn.” 

Kiyotaka grinned at Mondo’s appreciation, but a hand suddenly stopped him. “Taka, you sure? I wouldn’t want to make you break one of your rules.” To anyone else this could be seen as teasing, but Kiyotaka’s heart swelled at his boyfriend’s statement. He meant it. 

“Mondo, I-yes. I’m sure. I’m well aware intercourse is not allowed in here, _and_ I said we should wait until after exams, but, well, we don’t have to go _all the way_.”

The biker’s eyes flashed at the implication behind those last three words. He let go of Kiyotaka’s hand and gave him a quick kiss. “If you’re sure, baby.” He settled onto the pillow. “Go on.”

Now, where were they? Right. Kiyotaka undid the button on Mondo’s pants and gasped when he immediately made contact with the biker’s length. 

He looked up and stammered, “I-“

“’S too hot for boxers.”

_Oh_. Looks like the heat was good for something after all. The perfect pulled out Mondo’s length. His nostrils flared at the sight of it and his cheeks reddened when Mondo laughed. Then a hand started stroking and the laughter dissolved into a startled moan. 

“Might wanna get some lube, Kiyo.” 

Kiyotaka shook his head. “Don’t need it."

Before Mondo could question further, he scooted down and took the head of his lover’s cock into his mouth. More curse words, but these were acceptable. So many rules broken already, why not add more? This was heaven. The smell of sweat mingled with a whiff of soap from Mondo’s morning shower. Kiyotaka loved the sound of his own mouth working down that lovely cock, giving his boyfriend exactly what he needed. After a bit Mondo tapped him, and he glanced up, triggering another loud moan.

“I want to finish with you.” The biker choked out. Kiyotaka nodded and hurriedly shed his pants and underwear. One leg latched over Mondo’s as he reached over to grab a bottle of lube. He was going to go back to their original position, but Mondo grabbed his leg.

“I like you on me.” 

Lavender eyes trailed up and down, and Kiyotaka shyly took hold of his own length, unable to contain himself with such an attentive audience. One hand traveled to touch his ass, and he let out a sharp moan before reaching to grab the lube and spread some on him and his lover’s cocks. Then, with a hurried sloppiness, Kiyotaka wrapped a hand around them and began moving. Mondo grunted and they fell into a rhythm. He felt his release approaching, and he rubbed faster, faster, until Mondo was moaning his name, and suddenly that precious bubble of pressure popped for them.

It was unlike any orgasm Kiyotaka had had before. He couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t think of anything but how _good_ it felt. Even when the high wore off, he could do nothing but collapse on top of Mondo, suddenly exhausted. They were drenched in sweat, but the perfect wouldn’t dream of letting go right now.

If that was any indication of how summer would be, Kiyotaka couldn’t wait. He let the afterglow settle, deciding to rest a bit, maybe he would even-

His watch beeped. He looked up at Mondo. 

“Twenty minutes is up. Guess it’s time for our break.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
